User blog:Omashu Rocks/Top 5 Lies About the Ryan Budget
Mitt Romney's pick of Congressman Paul Ryan to be his running mate was called "risky" by the media. The move got this characterization mostly because of Mr. Ryan's budget proposal in 2011, which would tackle entitlement reform and reform Medicaid, Medicare, and Social Security in order to preserve them. This budget suffered relentless attacks from the left and now apparently picking a man who has actually proposed a solution is considered "risky". Oh, what have we come to? The Ryan budget is so controversial not because it should be, but because of five big lies used by Liberal Democrats and the media. 5) "The Ryan budget is bad for students!" What's bad for students is social security going bankrupt before young people are eligible to receive it. What's even worse is not proposing any ideas to save social security, so one would think that when Paul Ryan does think of a solution, students should be happy. They probably would be if they knew the truth: the Ryan plan would have preserved social security for younger generations, and in no way does it put any burdens on students. At all. Ever. The Obama campaign released an ad saying it was the wrong path for students but never actually explained why. 4) "The Ryan Budget is nothing but a partisan mess!" This one is easy to prove wrong, given that Paul Ryan was helped in forming the proposal by DEMOCRATIC Senator Ron Wyden of Oregon. The plan is even sometimes called "The Ryan-Wyden Plan". Boom. Bipartisan. End of story. 3) "The Ryan Budget is the most radical plan ever!!!!" Is it? A plan to ensure that Medicare will still be around 70 years from now is radical? A plan to keep health care options on the table is radical? A plan that allows people to keep their current coverage if they want is radical? Give me a break! I'll tell you what's radical: Obama's budget was so extreme that it did not even get a single vote in the House of Representatives. Not one. Not even one Democrat voted for it. 2) "The Ryan Budget ends Medicare as we know it!" If by that you mean we're going to see a change in the way Medicare works than I certainly hope so. I suppose Democrats want to keep going on the path to bankruptcy. My other issue with this claim is that Medicare has already been fundamentally changed by Obamacare. Now 15 unelectable bureaucrats that form IPAB are making all the health care decisions for the entire country, then forcing people to buy it. If that doesn't end Medicare as we know it then I don't know what does. 1) "Paul Ryan wants to kill your Grandma! The Ryan Budget throws Granny off a cliff!" Democrats went so far as to release an ad depicting Paul Ryan tossing an elderly woman off of a cliff to her certain death. Yeah, that could totally happen under a plan that doesn't affect people over the age of 55. If you know any Grandmothers 54 and under, I suppose this is 7% possible... Category:Blog posts